Like Father, Like Son
by silverxsephiroth
Summary: When Sephiroth calls for Riku, Riku assumes he just needs to ask a question about something trite like school. Little does he know Sephiroth has something else in mind. ONESHOT. Rated for incest, language, and hardcore superior mansex. PWP, OOC, yaoi.


**Disclaimer- Don't own. Please don't sue me! -cowers in corner like Riku- I'm only a lowly fangirl who likes to write about the sexy boys of Kingdom Hearts!**

dedicated to blackinkedguilt for her birthday :D happy 16th!

This is yaoi. aka boy/boy smecksing. don't like, don't read. and if you DO read, don't flame me. if you DO flame me, I shall give the flames to my Axel plushie! *snuggles plushie*

* * *

"Riku, come here for a moment, please."

I groaned. What did my father want now?

I got up out of my comfortable position on my bed. Honestly, he couldn't just leave me the hell alone? _Just_ this once? Normally I didn't mind seeing him but I was in a crabby mood since math class.

We did get along and I didn't hate him; and I'm sure he didn't hate me. And sometimes, I couldn't help but find him mildly attractive, even if I was his son.

I walked into his bedroom to find him naked in his bed. My mouth fell open as I took in his perfect form. He had his eyes closed in concentration to something. I listened, and heard moans coming from his TV.

Well, _crap_, he was watching porn. And he called me in? Why would he do that?

I cleared my throat, not knowing what else to do, and his eyes shot open. He smiled, "Hello there, Riku."

"Hi Dad." He sat up and went into an Indian-style position.

He crooked a finger to beckon me over. "Come join me Riku."

My mouth still open, I shook my head in disbelief and backed slowly to the door.

"Don't disobey your father," He said, and crawled to the edge of the bed, then laid down on his stomach to watch the porn as he waited for me.

_Holy shit._ This couldn't be happening. Why was he doing this?

I stood that a good minute, frozen in thought. On the one hand, he was my _father_; on the other hand, he looked amazingly sexy as he watched what was happening on screen.

"Don't make me punish you, Riku," He drawled in a lust-filled voice.

His tone went straight to my crotch, and I almost let out a moan in response.

He must've noticed this, because he then acquired an evil smile. "You like that Riku?"

Dry-mouthed, I nodded, unable to lie when my arousal was so obvious. "Yes sir."

He frowned slightly, "What's all this 'sir' crap about? Just get your hot ass over here."

Suddenly, I felt myself moving forward. What the hell did I think I was doing, anyway?

I went over to the bed and sat on the very edge of it. I felt strong arms encircle my waist and shivered. How many times had I had wet dreams just like this moment?

The answer was too many to be comfortable with, and that scared me.

He was starting to play with the hem of my shirt when I spoke up, "Er, Dad..."

My father scowled, "Don't call me that. Call me Sephiroth. Tonight I am _not_ your father. Tonight I am you lover, but only if you want me to be." I nodded an affirmation.

"Good. Not let us continue with what we were going to do..." He pulled me onto the bed fully, and turned me around. His eyes blazed with unadulterated lust and I noticed how sexy he looked up close and naked.

"Sephiroth..." I sighed, the name slipping uneasily from my mouth. "Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean..." I blushed, not wanting to say the thing that was on my mind, but I said it anyway. "I really want to, but I'm pretty sure it's illegal. And what would people say? It's just not 'normal' enough for others."

He looked angry for a moment, like he wanted to hit me. Maybe he did, but then he calmed down. "Who _cares_ what other people think? Aren't you the one who has said that for as long as I can remember?"

I nodded, then decided was I was going to do. "Fuck what others think. Tonight, it's just you and me, Sephie baby!"

A smile broke out onto his lovely face, and he tackled me onto the bed in excitement. "I knew I would have my way," He said, and I knew it was true. Then his mouth descended onto mine, and all my worries flew out the window.

His lips were _amazing_; beyond anything I'd _ever_ felt before and I just _knew _that this was where I was meant to spend the rest of my life: in his strong arms.

Our kiss grew more heated as I daringly licked his bottom lip, asking for admittance. I was granted what I wanted as he opened his hot, wet cavern.

Feeling like a tease, I ground my hips into his, my clothed erection brushing his, and he let out a breathy moan.

He gritted his teeth, "Take you pants off. Now."

"But my shirts not even off yet," I innocently pointed out. Instead of just taking my shirt off nicely, he _ripped_ it off in one simple effortless tug.

"Jeez, that was like, my second favorite shirt, Seph," I pouted.

"Don't care," he grunted simply and unbuttoned my tight pants quickly with nimble fingers.

He pulled my pants off roughly and I moaned. I _loved _rough.

His eyes roved over my body with lust, stopping at the tent in my boxers. My erection hardened at his gaze, and he licked his lips.

"Why don't you get more comfortable?" He asked me, his tone suggestive.

We moved back to lie on the pillows. Once comfortable, Sephiroth pulled at my boxers until I took them off.

He gasped at my size. Was my size really such a surprise? After all, I _did_ get his genetics.

He placed his thumb and index fingers on my tips, then squeezed lightly. I gasped out a moan in ecstasy. Then, he swirled his index finger in circles around my cock.

"Oh god..." I had never been touched by another set of hands other than my own, and I felt ready to burst. "Sephiroth..."

"Yes?" he asked slyly, continuing his ministrations on my hard penis.

I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning _too_ loudly and murmured, "Please, don't stop."

His lips quirked up into a smile. "I will have to eventually. I need pleasure too, you know."

I blushed at his statement, then blushed deeper as I felt my lust to touch him grow. I groaned at the mental image of him coming into my hand, and pulled his into a hard, lip-bruising kiss, pressing our naked, aroused bodies together.

An animalistic growl escaped his mouth. "Riku, you drive me absolutely mad with pleasure. How do you know what to do?"

I blushed again at his compliment and shrugged. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I just do what feels _right_."

He smiled, "Can't argue with that." He pulled me into another kiss, this one passionate and lusting; all of our feelings for one another in the one simple gesture of lips pressing to lips.

He pushed himself closer to me and our erections rubbed together painfully; mine was throbbing in a need to be touched and I could only imagine how Sephiroth's was after watching his porn.

He moved from kissing my mouth to nibbling on my earlobe. And I giggled despite myself. "Ticklish, Riku?" He asked with his eyebrows raised, surprised.

I glared halfheartedly at him and he chuckled. "Now, now, I was just playing around. No need to get touchy," He winked.

I felt a burning need in my crotch and my eyes widened as I looked down and saw that he was grinding against me. I moaned out his name as he added his hand to the wonderful friction between our bodies. He pumped us both at the same time, the pre-cum letting his hand slide easier and faster.

When it almost became too much, I grabbed his hand roughly to halt it and ground out through my teeth, "Stop."

Sephiroth seemed to pout, "But we were _so close._"

I smirked, seeing how much he needed the release that I was temporarily denying him. "I know. But _I _want to pleasure _you_." I nipped at his lip and shoulder as if to prove my point, and he growled.

"What do you want to do?" He panted.

I though for a moment; a hand job just wouldn't be _good_ enough. I wasn't at all ready for rimming like I'd seen in random videos. Blow job, then?

As if reading my mind, he smirked. "Blow job?"

I hesitated. _Do I really want to give my _father_ a _blow job_?_

He glared down at me and I cowered down, terrified of his random anger.

"Use your mouth," He demanded, and pushed my head down to his nether regions.

I gave his head a tentative lick, and he bucked involuntarily, moaning my name incoherently. When he noticed I wasn't doing anything else, he growled, "I want to fuck your mouth. Let me do it, _now_."

Always the one to obey authority figures, I obliged, taking the head into my mouth and sucking rigorously on it. Again he bucked, this time snaking his hands into my silver hair that was so like his. His head dropped back limply, his eyes fluttering closed as he tugged at my roots, pulling my lips from his rustic taste.

"Mmmm!" I moaned, unwilling to let him go that easily. Hearing my displeasure, he pushed my mouth onto his cock again forcefully. I deep-throated him, not entirely realizing it and he moaned loudly, scraping his nails into my scalp.

He again pulled my head up, then pushed me down so I deep-throated him up to his hilt. He did this again and again until I got the rhythm, and once I did, I moaned against his throbbing dick loudly, which made him cum hot and thick in my throat.

I swallowed as much as I could, then let the rest drip out onto his limp cock as he panted heavily. I licked up the last of his seed and his muscles twitched from his orgasm.

Still panting, Sephiroth tugged at my hair and brought me up, kissing me. He moaned into my mouth as he delved his tongue in, tasting his own essence.

He gave me a feral look as he flipped us over, grinding our bodies together passionately. "Are you ready for the greatest pleasure of your life, Riku?"

I moaned as he ground our hips together again. I hissed, "Yessss."

He kissed me again quickly, just a gentle pressing of lips, and then roved his eyes over my body as he separated our chests. "Perfection, Riku, perfection." He slid his way down to my privates, licking my chest fleetingly on the way.

He teased my head with gentle licks and I groaned my need in my throat.

"_Please_, Seph. Just take me!" I yelled out the last part as he gave my underside a giant lick, his tongue flattening out fully.

He chuckled darkly and looked up innocently. "Now, now, Riku. I'm going to take my sweet ol' time."

"Sick fucking tease," I grumbled.

Instead of replying, he engulfed me fully and applied wonderful pressure around my heated cock.

I moaned and he took the opportunity to stuff his three fingers into my wet mouth. I sucked greedily on them and he moaned around my penis, sending breathtaking vibrations down to the base.

Imagining this was how 69ing would feel, I moaned deep and long and then came into his hot, wet mouth. He swallowed everything I gave his, and when he was done, he lifted his head with a proud smile and licked his lips briefly.

"Delectable," He purred and I rolled my eyes at his adjective and let his fingers fall out of my mouth.

His penis stood erect again and I playfully squeezed it and he jumped in surprise.

Recovering quickly, he smirked. "Bad boy Riku," He lustily scolded. "You must be punished!"

He suddenly pushed my legs apart and stuck a saliva-lubed finger into my virgin hole.

"Shit! It hurts!" I cried out in pain and he murmured, "Shh, its okay Riku. That pleasure will soon beat the pain out in the end. Just let me prep you some."

He wiggled the one finger around, then once I was as comfortable as I could get, he stuffed his other two in, grunting.

He wriggled all three around against the walls of my anus. Actually, it wasn't all that bad once stretched enough.

His index finger brushed something deep in me and my vision went white and fuzzy, and I moaned loudly. _Never_ had I felt that pleasure before.

"Oh, Sephiroth!" He chuckled and aimed for that spot again.

"You like that, Riku?" He asked and took his fingers out.

I whimpered at the loss of that pleasure, that _bliss_, and whispered, "Yes! _Please_, just take me. I need it desperately."

Instead of being his usual teasing self, he slicked himself up, got on top of me, and lined his cock up to my hole, then plunged carefully in. I whimpered again, this time in a little pain at something bigger than just three fingers, and he kissed my forehead reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Riku. I'll take care of you."

He pulled out carefully and then aimed in what he though to be that sweet spot. He thrusted in and connected perfectly, sending me into pleasured moans.

"Sephiroth!"

Almost sounding in pain, he asked, "Yes, my love?"

I blushed even then, "Faster, _please_!"

He obliged, and began pounding into me at an incredible speed. Taking my cock into his heated hand, and gripping my waist with the other, he nipped my lip hard and drew blood.

Soon his body quivered into his orgasm and just the look of bliss could've sent me into mine. His look, _plus _the sensations of his penis sliding in me and his hot hand sent me into that nirvana of pleasure as I shot my cum up onto our chests.

We lay there a few seconds, gasping for the much needed air in the sex-filled room. He pulled his limp cock out of me slowly and we sat up. My ass stung as I did so and I hissed in pain.

Sighing, I pushed my sweaty bangs back and chuckled breathlessly. "Gods, Seph. Amazing!"

He chuckled too then lay back against his pillows; one arm behind his head, the other fondling his penis as he watched his porn dreamily. Absently, he trailed his index and ring fingers together through the cum that was on his toned chest and muscles. After examining its sheen in the light, he stuck them into his mouth and sucked, using his tongue to circle around them.

I moaned softly at the sight and his gaze shot towards me in amusement. He popped his fingers out and stuck the arm behind his head as well. "You liked that, Riku?"

I nodded erratically and sighed, content at the whole situation.

He nodded at my answer, then wiggled his butt to get comfortable, most likely in preparation for sleep.

Feeling awkward, even while content, I scooted off the bed and again winced as pain wracked up and down my spine.

"Well, Sephiroth, it's been fun," I winked at him and headed out of his room, grabbing my pants, boxers, and ripped shirt off the floor in the process.

At the door he called out my name, "Would you like to do this again some time, Riku?"

I pretended to ponder, tapping my chin with my finger and his jaw dropped. "I didn't think you'd have to decide whether or not you'd want to!" He grumbled, and looked down at his chest, dejectedly.

"Sephiroth," I called and he looked up warily, looking like a little kid. Not being able to deny his cuteness, I climbed back into bed with him, and tugged him into a hug. "You big baby. Of course I'd like to – no, _love_ to—do this again. It was perfect. _You_ were perfect."

"So were you, uke-Riku. I love you."

I glared at the name, but softened at his joking look. "Love you too, seme-Sephiroth."

* * *

Please review ^.^ I love 'em and yeah :] they fuel me to write more for all lovers of yaoi.


End file.
